rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Force of Nature (Unique)
This Unique skill provides powerful buffs to the user when in different terrains. The skill operates by reading the surroundings and putting a name to the environment based on a set of buffable domains. These include Forest, Plains, Mountains, Arctic, Swamp, and Desert. Each biome has a specific group of 3 buffs and 1 sword skill that enhances the player in that area. Each set of bonuses will carry with them their own negatives. Requirements Stats Buff Set Forest * Nymph - This buff boosts the user's Hiding or stealth abilities by an additional 40% while in cover and hidden from sight. Climbing and parkour-like movement dexterity is boosted by 55%. Tracking and detection skills of any kind are boosted by 30%. Attack decreased by 50% at all times except when Strafe Run is activated. * Strafe Run - This buff is only activated when the user moves in a strafing motion while prepping to throw a bola. The strafe allows the user to move behind cover and fire back. This skill nullifies Nymph and boosts attack by 50% as well as accuracy for 40%. * Trap Discretion - Traps placed are 75% less likely to be spotted by regular detection skills, 50% chance less likely for rank 1 extra detection skills, and 25% less likely for rank 2 extra detection skills. Plains/Grasslands * Open Air - (Buff) This buffs the user's movement speed by 60%. Sword skills are performed 25% faster. Reaction time is boosted by 30%. Dexterous hand actions are boosted by 30%. Detection skills of any kind are nullified. Defense drops by 40% at all times. * Bullheaded - (Buff) Charging Attacks deal 25% more damage. * Line of Sight - (Buff) Accuracy for bolas is increased by 40% when a bola is equipped. Mountains * Earthen - Steadiness and balance is boosted by 40%. Hearing (with or without a skill) is increased by 35%. Each connecting attack debuffs the enemy speed by 5% and lasts for 30 seconds. Rock climbing abilities are increased by 50% and near vertical wall climbs are now much more possible (with a pick or tool of course). Movement speed and evasion is decreased by 50%. * Dwarven Ingenuity - Traps involving pitfalls, landslides, or any sort with rocks, boulders, and mountainous debris deal 45% more damage. If a trap is successful, the enemy is also incapacitated for 10 seconds. * Cover - This buff requires the player to be in cover, whether it be behind a boulder, or rock formation. The object must be able to cover the entire body when crouched or standing. Defense is increased by 50%. Accuracy is boosted by 40%. Daze effects given are increased by 5 seconds, and anyone caught in a Bola attack gets stunned for 3 additional seconds. Arctic * Siberian - (Buff) The user is more resistant to cold temperatures. Movement in snow or on ice is 40% more effective without slipping or slowing down while other players are naturally affected. Camouflage in snow is 40% more effective with matching colors. Tracks created in a stealth ability is less visible and fades 40% faster. Attack is decreased by 30% at all times. * Soft Tread - (Buff) Ice that is walked on is 75% less likely to break with each step. Enemies, however, have an increased 25% chance to break the ice for every step. Allows the user to lead people over frozen lakes where the user can escape or trap the enemy. * Frozen - (Buff) Snowy traps employed slow players down an additional 25% for 20 seconds due to the low temperatures. Shivering is also automatically induced by affected players. Shivers increase damage done to affected players by 5%. Swamp * Mud Person - (Buff) Movement speed in mud, sludge and swamp waters is increased by 40%. Camouflage in the swamp is 40% more effective with matching colors and applications of mud and sticks. Tracks created in a stealth ability is less visible and fades 40% faster. Hiding underwater boosts stealth by a stackable 15% to the camouflage. Detection skills are less effective against Hiding and higher level stealth abilities. Those skills still work when a target isn't hidden. Movement speed is decreased by 50%. * Hardened Mud - (Buff) A buff that only is activated when the player is covered in mud. Defense is boosted by 10% for the protected area and each attack hit on the use deals 10% less damage. * Phagocytes - (Buff) The user is immune to diseases and poisons are 50% less effective. Additionally, poisons from dangerous swamp organisms are 30% more potent when used and applied on the user's weapons. Desert * Reptilian - (Buff) Resistance to heat and additional hydration from water is boosted. This buffs the user's movement speed by 50%. Reaction time is boosted by 30%. Sword skill cooldown times are cut in half. Defense drops by 40% at all times. * Sand Everywhere - (Buff) Attacks of any kind (skill or not) that kick up dust jam the enemy's detection skills once dust gets in their eyes. Those skills are 35% less effective. Running kicks up clouds of dirt and dust that decreases enemy sight by 25%. * Desert Mirage - (Buff) Skills that cause stuns or Daze trigger additional flashes of light that remain in the enemy's vision and flashes every 5 seconds for 30 seconds. Causes more blinding effects. Additionally, pitfall traps are 50% less likely to be detected by regular and rank 1 extra skills. Rank 2 can detect them. Skill Set Forest *Skinner Strike - (1-hit strike) Only able to be activated once a player is ensnared in a trap or bola. The user cleaves along the enemy flank with increased pierce and gives a massive bleed for 20 seconds. Plains/Grasslands *Hard Confrontation - (2-hit combo) The user hurls a bola at the target and then follows up with an immensely fast rushing charge stab attack. If the bola hits, the user gains a 20% attack boost for the stab. If not, the user loses 30% speed for 20 seconds. Mountains *Fast Pitch - (1-hit strike) The her picks up a rock and in a wind up motion throws it at the target's head. If struck knocks the player down and jams detection skills for the next 20 seconds. Target is also stunned for 3 seconds. Deals high damage. Arctic * Ice Shank - (1-hit strike) The user uses an icicle or sharp bladed piece of ice to shank the enemy at close range. If flesh is hit, the enemy is slowed for 30 seconds for 30%. The icicle induces shivers. Shivers increase damage done to affected players by 5%. Swamp * Lagoon Attack - (3-hit combo) Only able to be activated when camouflaged in mud, sticks, goo, and hidden underwater. The use pops out, roads a scream and performs a leaping strike followed by two diagonal slashes. The initial jump has 30% pierce power. Also can poison enemies if poison was on the blade. Desert * Underhanded - (3-hit combo) Hurls sand at the enemy's eyes and triggers a Daze effect for 10 seconds which triggers Sand Everywhere and Desert Mirage. Then a stab and horizontal slash is followed up. The two attacks cause heat burn and bleed, dealing periodic damage for both statuses. Category:Skills Category:Unique Skills